DG25 Trilogy (Part 2): Soulgivers
by DrucillaGirl25
Summary: So Buffy's still suffering from the last Part but what will happen when souls start flying around.


Part 2  
  
Soulgivers.  
  
  
  
"We came as soon as we heard ."shouted Xander as he came running into the hospital with Oz and Cordillia close behind him ."Any news on how she is ?"  
  
  
"No I'm afraid not ."whispered Willow as she sat in her chair .  
  
The doctor walked briskly down the corridor .  
  
"Mr Giles ."the doctor asked as he looked up and down the corridor ."Ah , yes there you are . Now I have some good news and some bad news , what do you want first ?"  
  
  
"The good news ."Willow pleaded .  
  
  
"Well that news is that there is no permanent damage done , although with a giant pencil landing on her I'm surprised that she's not dead . But the bad news is that it either broke or fractured every bone in her body and so she will be in a full body cast for at least a year . But she's awake if you want to talk to her." And with out saying another word he walked off .  
  
  
"Oh my God , a year without the Slayer . Willow I can't believe you made a giant pencil . You now that you shouldn't use your magic if it's a big spell ! It's all your fault ." Xander shouted at her .  
  
"Um , yes quite ."Giles agreed whilst he sipped his jug of tea .  
  
"Yeah , it's all your fault Willow ." they all chanted .  
  
"I'm sorry , I'm sorry ."Willow cried as she ran out of the hospital .  
  
******  
  
  
It was about four o'clock in the morning and Willow was sitting on a bench in the park ,she hadn't realised that Spike was walking up behind her , but as soon as he stood on a twig and it made a noise she span around getting out a cross and holding it up in front of him .  
  
"Don't worry I'm too depressed to hunt ."he moaned as he sat down on the bench next to Willow and her not taking her eyes off him in case he was lying , she wasn't about to risk her life trying to stake a vamp that had once killed 2 slayers.  
  
"What do you mean depressed ?"she asked hardly with concern .  
  
"Well , ever since Spine and Buffy got into that fight and he got hurt, Drusilla's been staying with him night and day she's even been hunting for him , she never does that for me any more . I hate him and have to get rid of him , and as Buffy's hurt your the next best thing "Spell Girl"."   
  
******  
  
Spike and Willow had just entered her room through the window and he was now sitting on her chair reading one of her spell books trying to find something that would kill Spine or at lest send him back to Norway .Willow didn't now why she had even started talking to him , let alone allow him to enter her room , but it was like something had come over her and she actually almost felt sorry for that human who was trapped in there under the control of the demon . And that was it , it hit her like when someone wakes you from a deep sleep by turning on a bright light , all she had to do was set the plan up .  
  
"If your looking for a spell that will send him back to Norway then I already now one ." Willow told him as she edged over to her book shelf .  
  
"Really , well OK then , but how do you now one ."He asked .  
  
"I've been reading up on spells , you now just in case I need one of them some day .Well , like now I suppose ." she joked .  
  
She grabbed one of her books that she had kept from when she had cleaned out Miss Calendars desk and whilst passing her own desk ( keeping her eyes fixed on Spike just in case he tried to do anything) picked up the materials that she need from on top of Amy's (the rat day's) old cage. ( She'd managed to turn Amy back into a human a couple of day's after Graduation, and just kept the cage for sentimental value) . Placing the stuff on top of her bed she opened the book to the right page making sure Spike didn't see it , at the top it read "SOULS". She then sat down on her bed placing the candles and other materials in their positions knowing that by doing this it would change the way everyone thought about Spike , but hopefully for the better , hopefully !  
  
******  
  
"Hey guy's , your here cool ! Where's Willow ?" Buffy asked as they all walked into the room .  
  
  
"She had to go , she said that she's sorry but she couldn't wait to see her favourite godson ." Oz blurted out before anyone else could say anything . It was a lie thought , two year old Jordan ( Willow's godson and Xander and Cordilia's son) had been dropped off round Joyce Summers house just before they had arrived at the hospital , but Oz just couldn't bare to see Willow get even more hurt than she already was . They'd been apart for about four years now , they'd had this big fight and he'd gone to live with Xander and Cordillia ( which Cordy wasn't to keen one) , they'd kept in touch but were now just friends , if that ! And even after all this time he still had strong feelings for Willow but was just to embarrassed to tell her , mainly as the brake-up was really his fault .  
  
"Oh , well I'm sure she'll come in and see me soon. "she replied , trying not to show that it hurt her to think that her best friend hadn't come into see her when she was sick , she probably wouldn't of minded as much if Oz hadn't of lied to her about where Willow was , he never was good at lying she thought with a smile ."Any news on Spike and Spine ?"  
  
"No afraid not ."Xander told her . He to felt bad for what he had said to Willow he'd just lost it, all his old feelings for Buffy had come back and just took over him .  
  
******  
  
"Spike , Spike where are you my pet ?"Drusilla called out as she wondered through the house .   
  
"I'm here my darling ."he called out in his Manchester accent as he entered the house."How Spine doing ?"  
  
  
As soon as he came close to her she called sense something different about him and it only took her a few seconds to realise what was wrong , her Spike was gone .  
  
"Oh my pet ."she cried as she ran out , he maybe different but he'd still be as strong as ever and be able to kill her .  
  
******  
  
Xander was sitting on the bench in the park , it had now been a day since Willow had left the hospital in tears . He had bumped into her earlier on in the day ( literally ) and she had dropped some books and ran , he was now holding one of them in his hands and on the front of it , it read "SOULS" he didn't now why she would be carrying it around with her . He'd been sitting on the bench since about 10pm and it was now 10:30 and dark , he'd just been thinking about things but mainly why Willow had this book out , the last time he had seen it was just after Angel had got his soul back , but as it was now dark out he was thinking about heeding home , until he heard a cracking noise behind him and at which point he spun around whilst getting out a cross out and holding it in front of Drusilla's face .  
  
"Don't worry I'm to depressed to hunt ."she moaned as she sat down beside Xander and him starring at her just in case she was lying , he wasn't about to risk his life trying to kill a vamp that had once killed a Slayer.  
  
"What do you mean depressed ?" he asked hardly with concern.  
  
"Well I been home all day sleeping , as I can't exactly go out , but Spike was out all night and day , so when I woke up tonight I started looking around the house and when I called his name he came rushing in and....and....."  
  
"And what ?"Xander cut her off .  
  
  
"And he was different !"  
  
  
"What do you mean different ."Xander looked at her with frustration , he wanted to know what had happened to him , well actually that was a lie he wanted to now if he had been staked but not quite in the heart so he was in killer pain .  
  
"He's , he's got his , his soul back ."she screamed with Xander starring at her in disbelief .  
  
******  
  
"OK , so I think I now haw to do this ."Xander told her whilst setting up candles and other materials that Willow had left round his place when they were practising different spells. Drusilla and him had climbed through his window , whilst she was talking to him he'd had an idea and just had to carry it out , so to get her to come inside he told her that he now a spell to get rid of his soul. "OK I'm going to start now. "He told her not quite sure if he could do this but without any hesitation he opened up the book to the page that read "SOULS".  
  
"Well you better hurry up shouldn't ya , I'm starting to get hungry , I am! "she whispered to him .  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.   
  
  
  
  
Read Part 3: The Reunion  



End file.
